Desa diesel
]] Desa has been stablished in 1991 to manufacture heavy diesel engines ,Reciprocating engine, or Internal combustion engine from 200 to 3500 KW for railway, marine and Power generation History *1991 : founding the company in Tehran *1992 : founding the factory in Amol *1996 : starting wartsila engine assembling *2000 : starting MAN RK 215 for Iranian railway Facilities Desa has different type of diesel engine test rooms, Engine test stand(Dynamometer) from 0.2 to 3.6 MW in dynamic water brake and electric types. Calibration is another activity of Desa in Amol. Activities DESA (Diesel Sangin Iran = Iran Heavy Diesel engine) is a company established in 1994 in Iran to manufacture heavy diesel engines for machines such as locomotives and DMU and has started its work with Wärtsilä (Wärtsilä Vasa 22). Continued with assembling and testing RK 215 from MAN B&W Diesel to power Alstom AC Diesel-electric transmission loco (AD43C) as one of (Alstom Prima diesel locomotives) in Iranian railway that from 2002, 70 units was manufactured by Wagon Pars and DESA as the diesel engine manufacturer. Desa has scsesfully adopted a new turbocharger IRICO, In a contract for 150 locomotives for passenger trainsEurorunner from Siemens and MLC (Mapna Locomotive Engineering and Manufacturing Company) locomotives will be equipped with 16v 4000 diesel engines from MTU. Siemens is committed to exporting to Iran some 30 locomotives in the first phase and manufacture another 120 using domestic capacities and expertise over the next six years (2007). In addition to this, the maintenance and overhaul services is started with MAN RK 215, MAN 2842,... Developing V-12 Diesel Engine, D87 In 2005 Desa began to design its first own diesel engine named D87 engine family and in Aug. 2009 the engine was inaugurated by Iranian president Dr. Ahmadinejad. The engine has 12 cylinder in V configuration, 150 mm bore, 180 mm stroke and can develop 1200 KW at 1800 RPM. other members of its family will be 6L, 8V, 16V, 20V . Developing V-12 Natural Gas/Diesel Engine Dual fuel and gas option is also underway and CHP (cogeneration) to reduce Cost of electricity by source, accordingly for this engine and other types. The 800 kW (1,072 hp) dual-fuel version will have great environmental advantages. The V-12 dual-fuel engine is a derivation of the D87 family, which is made up of four engines ranging from 500 kW (671 hp) to 1,250 kW (1,676 hp)...There are plans to expand the range to 16 and 20 cylinders, with outputs of up to 2,000 kW (2,682 hp). Orders for Diesel Engine The state railways company has already ordered 35 of these engines for use in locomotives, with deliveries due to begin in October 2010. Percentage of Iran energy produced by cogeneration Cogeneration plants proliferated, soon producing about 4 percent of all energy in Iran However, the bill left implementation and enforcement up to individual provinces, resulting in little or nothing being done in many parts of the country. Outside the Iran, energy recycling is more common. Denmark is probably the most active energy recycler, obtaining about 55% of its energy from cogeneration and waste heat recovery. Other large countries, including Germany, Russia, and India, also obtain a much higher share of their energy from decentralized sources.'Recycling' Energy Seen Saving Companies Money. By David Schaper. May 22, 2008. Morning Edition. National Public Radio. Cogeneration plants soon producing about 8 percent of all energy in the U.S.World Survey of Decentralized Energy. May, 2006 http://www.localpower.org/documents/report_worldsurvey06.pdf. In 2008 Tom Casten, chairman of Recycled Energy Development, said that "We think we could make about 19 to 20 percent of U.S. electricity with heat that is currently thrown away by industry." See also *Islamic Republic of Iran Railways *Energy in Iran *Shiraz Biogas Power Plant *Yazd integrated solar combined cycle power station *List of power stations in Iran *Cost of electricity by source References External links * http://www.dieselpub.com/ * http://www.dieselcommittee.ir/ References Category:Locomotive engine manufacturers Category:Engine manufacturers of Iran Category:Companies founded in 1991 Category:Companies of Iran